


helping eachother out

by cariana



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Smut, problematic mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariana/pseuds/cariana
Summary: While hanging out with Tommy, Tubbo gets a problem in his pants. Tommy decides to help him out.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	helping eachother out

Tubbo smiled at Tommy as they watched a youtube video together on Tommys bed. His smile quickly faded when he noticed something growing in between his legs. ‘No no no, not right now.’ Tubbo thought as a light blush covered his cheeks. Trying to shift so his problem would hopefully be less noticeable in his jeans, Tommy noticed all of his fidgeting. 

“You alright big T?” Tommy asked, turning his gaze to meet Tubbos eyes. ‘Oh please dear god dont look down.’ Tubbo thought. He realized he was taking a little too long to respond and quickly said, “No, I'm fine.” Tubbos' shaky voice betrayed him and clearly showed his nervousness. 

“You can tell me what's going on Tubbo, I won't laugh at you or anything.” Tommy promised, his concern growing for his shorter friend. 

“I- um.” Tubbo said while a blush rose on his face. He looked down at his crotch and heard Tommys sharp inhale of breath as the younger followed suit.

“Is that from-” Tommy started to say but hesitated and cut himself off.

“I'm sorry Tommy please dont think I'm weird.” Tubbo said, tears building up in his eyes.

“What? No, of course not Tubbo.” Tommy said while reaching out and pulling him into his arms. Tubbo gratefully snuggled into Tommy's chest but had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as his crotch rubbed against Tommys thigh. Without much thought, Tubbo slowly started grinding his clothed cock down onto Tommys thigh, desperately seeking friction. 

Tommy caught on quickly and pulled Tubbo onto his lap so Tubbo would be straddling him. Tommy grinded his hips up towards Tubbo and threw his head back at the sensation. The blonde watched as Tubbo panted and leaned forward so their lips would meet. Tubbo moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Tommys mouth.

Tubbo continued grinding down onto Tommy, feeling his climax grow near. Tommy licked down his neck, leaving a small hickey at his collar bone. Pulling Tomys head back up for a kiss, Tubbos' pace quickened and he knew he was about to come. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo moaned out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came. It only took a few more thrusts for Tommy to be cumming with a moan. 

Tubbo collapsed on top of Tommy, snuggling into his chest. “That was amazing.” Tubbo mumbled sleepily. “We should do that more often.” Tommy said, letting out a little laugh. Tommy laid him and Tubbo down on the bed and slowly drifted off, holding Tubbo close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im taking reqs! :) Both smut and non smut. Comment or dm my insta @deepfrythebaby ! Please give me writing tips if you have any! Im trying to improve.


End file.
